A letter to Joanne Rowling
by thestralriver17938
Summary: I had a bet with my friend over how many reviews this letter will get. It is basically my English Assessment to write a letter/email to an author of a book we've read over the holidays suggesting a sequel/prequel. Naturally, I did Harry Potter.


**Ok, I swear I was not going to post this letter onto fanfiction net, but my friend said that I really should because it's great and all that. I really do NOT think this is any good, but we kind of had a bet to see. If by the end of the month this letter will have at least five positive reviews, I lose the bet. **

**This is basically my assessment for English. We had to read a book (or a series) over the holidays, and I completely forgot. Therefore, I decided to write about something I was perfectly familiar with. This being, of course, Harry Potter. The task was to write an email/letter to the author of the book/series and propose a sequel/prequel for their story/series. **

**So do let me know whether you think I'll get a good grade, or whether I have completely failed the assessment. Love, Dominika xxx**

Dear Joanne Rowling,

Over the past couple of weeks I have been reading the wonderful and magical series of Harry Potter, written by you. I am writing this letter to congratulate you on completing such a original and brilliant series, one that had me up and reading until very late at night, as well as to suggest a possible sequel to the series.

Out of the seven magical books, my favourite was by far _The Prisoner of Azkaban._ All four marauders intrigued me greatly, especially Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. I think it would be fascinating if a sequel based on the Marauders' time at Hogwarts was written, and I will tell you of what I would consider a very enthralling story.

I think a good idea would be to begin the story in the Marauders' fifth year, and maybe have flashbacks of how they'd met sometime later on. The only problem with this sequel however would be the point of view. In the Harry Potter series, the story is written in third-person, and in the point of view of Harry himself, so the audience would find out things just as he did. In this sequel, the story could either switch from each marauders' POV, or just focus on one Marauder in particular. I would recommend the latter option, with the Point of View being of Sirius', since I find him to be the most intriguing and colourful character, as well as one with a original personality.

I'm not entirely sure at what point in the books this was mentioned, but I am sure it was implied that during his time at Hogwarts, Sirius Black was undoubtedly a womanizer, and thanks to his remarkably good looks he was the object of many girls' dreams. This could be a very good point to include in the story: having the girls _fan-girl_ over him wherever he went. Sirius would, of course, be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well, since that would win the approval of many students and earn him quite some popularity. I would suggest that he should take up the position of one of three chasers.

As for Remus Lupin, I imagine him to be a bookworm, much alike Hermione. He's the one who everyone would turn to for answers. However, unlike Hermione, he wouldn't mind breaking the rules quite as much, even if he was a prefect (as was mentioned in one of the books). Unlike Sirius, Remus wouldn't have a single girlfriend during his time at Hogwarts, since I imagine Remus to push all girls away due to his _condition_; He wouldn't want to hurt anyone during the full moon when he turns into a werewolf. That is also the reason for why I think Remus would be a kind of loner, and not let anyone apart from the Marauders (and maybe Lily) close. However, Remus would still be quite popular amongst the population of Hogwarts, due to him being one of the infamous Marauders. I also think Remus could be on the Quidditch team playing Chaser, like Sirius.

Next, of course, would be James Potter, Harry's dad. It is well known amongst those who have read the Harry Potter series, that James has been chasing after one Lily Evans for years, until finally, in their seventh, they somehow got together. What I think would be a good thing to do, would be to have James ask Lily out at the randomest times, for example, during meals in the Great Hall, or after lessons in the common room, and do it in the least romantic ways possible, like shouting "OY! Evans! Go out with me!" or sending her notes in class asking her to meet him in Hogsmeade or something along these lines. This would create the image of an arrogant and slightly mean James that Severus Snape made him out to be. In the books you have said that James was one of the three chasers, and this would obviously have to happen in the sequel. One of the reasons I thought three marauders should take the positions of three chasers was because Chasers have to work together and be synchronised and think as one, and who would be better for such job then three best friends?

Now, finally, Peter Pettigrew. He'd be the outcast of the group; the one the students would never know why the Marauders kept him around. He's be the shy, thick (as in dumb, not large) boy with a squeaky voice that no one really liked. Apart from the marauders, that is, for the marauders were the only ones who really got to know him. In reality, Peter would only be shy around strangers and anyone apart from his friends. When they were alone, Peter would often make jokes, though they wouldn't be as good as the ones James and Sirius said, and he would come up with some of their less amusing pranks. He would kind of be the third, or in this case, fourth wheel, but he wouldn't see it until their last year at Hogwarts, which would be when Peter should become more friendly with the Slytherins, and get a proposition from Lord Voldemort to join his ranks. As for Quidditch, I don't really think Peter should make the team, but maybe he could become a commentator, like Lee in the later years.

So now that you know what I would suggest the main characters to be like, I'd like to propose a plot for the story. It should all, of course, be set in the castle of Hogwarts, which they all attend. If you decide to write the story in the Point of View of Sirius, then I would suggest for the opening chapter to be of the 31st August, the day before the first day of Hogwarts, and have a taste of Sirius' home life, as well as how he was treated by his pure-blood parents, compared to his younger, Slytherin brother, Regulus. Of course, Sirius wouldn't be very welcome at his home, 12 Grimmauld place, due to his parents' hate of anything Gryffindor and/or muggle-related. Sirius would have a hard time at home, being called names like _blood-traitor _by his parents, and maybe being at the receiving end of some nasty curse from time to time, but that would all be up to you. The chapter could, however, start at James' house, which Sirius could have been visiting during the summer to get away from his horrible parents, and the chapter could be about his close relationship with James and the other marauders.

Being the pranksters of Hogwarts, I imagine the four to cause mischief and wreck havoc wherever they set foot, which is why the story should be one that would be cast as a humorous one. With your great imagination and writing skills, I'm sure you would be able to come up with a range of marvellous and amusing pranks the marauders could have performed, some maybe with the mischievous Peeves the Poltergeist! Every could of chapters, there would have to be a mention of the full moon, and how James, Sirius and Peter helped their friend by turning into their animagi forms and keeping Remus company whilst he was in his werewolf form. Another couple of scenes could be with the Marauders, mainly James and Sirius, teasing and continuously bullying Severus Snape, Lily's best friend. Each of these bullying sessions would end with Lily having a row at them, and maybe a couple hexes being sent at the arrogant James. The friendship between Severus and Lily would have to be broken up of course, sometime during their fifth-year, due to Severus calling her a _Mudblood _after she helped him with James. Severus would try to apologise later on, but with no success.

In their seventh year, all of the marauders, along with their friend Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans and her friend Alice Fortescue as well as some other people, should all be asked by Dumbledore to join the Order of the Phoenix to help them defeat Lord Voldemort, who was working in secret, and was the one behind many mysterious deaths and disappearances.

As for the title of the story, I would suggest something along the lines of _The story of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,_ _The Marauding Era _or _I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good._

So, as you can see, I have quite a few ideas regarding a possible sequel to the Harry Potter series, but leave it up to you to use any of them. I do hope you continue the amazing series that changed many lives, and do wish you the best of luck on any forthcoming stories you might have in mind.

Your Loyal and admiring fan,

Thestralriver17938


End file.
